Through the Eyes of a Child
by Sarah6
Summary: Going back to the end of the battle between the Mazoku and Ryuzoku, through Filia's eyes, kind of dark, so help me! lol


Through the Eyes of a Child   
By: Sarah   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ok, revised version, i watched a leauge of their own and Madonna's "This Used to be My Playground" seemed too perfect. Enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This used to be my playground   
This used to be my childhood dream  
  
  
The dust had settled, and so had the screams of the dying. Blood. Blood was everywhere. Silence. Nothing was left. Well, almost nothing. Death was every where, bodies of the Ryuzoku, dead bleeding bodies, both dragon and human, strewn across the open field. But one spark of life still shown.   
  
This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend  
  
  
She looked around her, her young mind not even to able to comprehend what had happened. Why did no one move? Were they all sleeping? Mommy? She couldn't find Mommy! Or Daddy! Help! Anyone? The girl was crying, why were they bleeding like that, why didn't they get up? Help her? Help me!   
  
Why did it have to end  
And why do they always say  
  
  
The girl ran, ran away, but there was no end. Why don't they move? Why do they bleed? Are they dead? They're dead. Mommy, Daddy! They're all dead? MOMMY!!   
  
Don't look back  
Keep your head held high  
Don't ask them why  
  
  
The girl collapsed, sobbing into her stained skirt.   
  
Because life is short  
And before you know  
You're feeling old  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He looked around, his expression was one of utter evil contentment. The carnage, the destruction, he fed off it with pleasure, drawn to it like a moth to flame. But something move, something lived. He teleported closer. And he saw, raising an eyebrow. Missed one. A pathetic thing she was too, just sitting their sobbing. Didn't she know she was about to suffer the same fate as the ones she wept for? But was it really worth it? Where did that come from? Since when did he ever have doubts about killing?   
  
And your heart is breaking  
Don't hold on to the past  
  
  
He shrugged, but raised his staff, pointing it at the girl. Still hesitant, however. No matter, he though, a jobs a job. He began muttering a spell as the red globe began to glow. He would let her die a peaceful sleep death at the least. He'd almost finished, when a voice interrupted him.   
  
Well that's too much to ask  
  
  
"Stop Xellos."   
  
  
  
  
He did immediately, never thinking twice to disobey her.   
  
"Yes, mistress?"   
  
"Let the Ryuzoku girl live, just for now."   
  
Xellos was puzzled, but he knew better then to question the Beast Master's line of thinking. In some strange way he felt relived.   
  
The red glow died, and he teleported, to a place behind the Ryuzoku girl.   
  
This used to be my playground   
This used to be my childhood dream   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The girl had been trained right, and felt the presence behind her almost immediately. She whirled around, and gasped. For her mother had taught her well to recognize the face of a devil.   
  
This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend  
  
  
  
His regarded her, his face void of all expression. "What is your name?" He asked.   
  
Why did it have to end?  
  
She stood, her hands clutching the end of her dress, nervously wringing it.   
  
"Filia,"she murmured.   
  
"Do you know who I am?"   
  
The girl nodded.   
  
And why do they always say?  
  
He smiled, somewhat softly, But his voice remained hard. "Well Filia, thank your Gods, I've have generously spared your life. I suggest you go now, and live your life as best you can. I don't doubt we'll meet again."  
  
No regrets  
But I wish that you  
Were here with me  
Well then there's hope yet  
  
  
That being said, he teleported away, perhaps too quickly to glimpse the look of pure hatred, so out of place on the child's face.  
  
I can see your face  
In our secret place  
You're not just a memory   
  
She continued to stare at the spot that had previously been occupied by a force so evil, so cruel and destructive, he, and the chaos he'd initiated should never have been witnessed through the eyes of a child.  
  
Say goodbye to yesterday [the dream]  
Those are words I'll never say   
  
This used to be my playground   
This used to be our pride and joy  
This used to be the place we ran to  
That no one in the world could dare destroy  
  
Why did it have to end?   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Author's Notes: Sorry about that, a bit dark, i know, but it's been lingering around in the back of my head for sometime now.   
  
Disclamer: I do not own The Slayers anime or any of the characters, but this story is of my own disturbed convention and I only borrowed the characters, even if I don't intend on returning them.... 


End file.
